Miley's Summer Vacation
by Daseyfanforever
Summary: Miley is going on a tour this summer as Hannah Montana.Oliver and Lilly come along. Will Miley finally tell Oliver how she feels about him? Please Read and review! Thanks!


Miley Stewart was in her room and she was packing her suitcases. She was packing because she was going to be going on a tour as Hannah Montana this summer. She was going to be going with Lilly, Her Dad, and Oliver. Miley smiled when she thought about Oliver. She had realized a couple of weeks ago that she liked him as more than a friend and now she couldn't stop thinking about him. He will probably never feel the same way about me though. I mean why would he? She snapped herself out of her thoughts and then she wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks and she replaced the frown on her face with a smile.

Well, if Oliver doesn't like me now then maybe he can learn to like me she thought. She went into her Hannah Montana closet and she got a brand new outfit to wear today. It was a pink low cut shirt that showed some cleavage but not to much. She paired it with some blue short shorts that showed off her tan legs. She took the outfit with her and she walked into her bathroom. She turned on the shower and then she undressed. She stepped into the shower and closed the shower doors. She washed her dark brown locks and after that she took her sponge and she poured some lavender body wash on the sponge and then she scrubbed herself all over. She also some shaving cream on her legs and then she shaved them. After 10 minutes she turned off the water and she stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a blue towel and she wrapped herself in it. She grabbed another towel and she started drying off her hair. She finished drying her hair and then she started to dry herself off.

Once Miley was done with that she hung her towels over the shower rod so they could dry. Then she got out her blow dryer and she plugged it in. She blow dried her hair until it was completely dry and then she unplugged her blow dryer and she put it away. Then she changed into her outfit. Miley picked up her straightener and she plugged it in. Once the light turned to green on it she picked it up and she started to straighten her hair until it was completely stick straight. Then she brushed it so it hung past her shoulders and she parted it to the side. Then she brushed her teeth. After that Miley started applying her makeup. She put on some pink eyeshadow and some black eyeliner, mascara, blush, and some lip gloss.

After Miley finished her makeup she left the bathroom and she took her dirty towels with her. She dropped them in her hamper and then she went back to her Hannah closet. Miley looked through her collection of shoes until she found what she was looking for. Miley found a pair of pink flip flops and she slid them on her feet. Then she looked through her jewelry collection. Miley put on a blue necklace that had a flip flop charm on it. She paired it with a couple of beaded bracelets that she put on both of her wrists. She put on a blue ring on her finger and lastly she put blue diamond earrings in her ears. Once Miley was satisfied with her appearance she sat down in a chair and she started to paint her nails light blue. Once her nails were dry she stood up from her chair and Miley finished packing. Once she was done she took all of her suitcases downstairs.

Hey Bud. Are you ready to go? Of course lets get going. Miley walked out of the house with her father. They were on there way to pick up Lilly and Oliver. They went to Lilly's house first. Miley got out of the car and she went inside Lilly's house. Miley walked into Lilly's room where Lilly was making sure she had packed everything. Hey Lill's. Oh, Hey Miley. So are you ready to go? Of course. Lets go. OK but first tell me why you are dressed like that? Oh never mind I know why. You probably want to impress Oliver? What? I know you like him. I mean you couldn't be more obvious. But don't worry I promise not to tell Oliver that you like him. OK good you had me worried for a second there. Lilly laughed and she smiled at Miley. Well we should get going my Dad is waiting for us in the car. OK Lilly said and she followed Miley outside and she got in the back seat with her. They got to Oliver's house and Miley got out of the car and she went inside his house. She walked upstairs to his room and she knocked on the door. Oliver it's Miley can I come in? Of course. She walked into his room and saw him laying down on his bed. He looked at her and he gave her a sweet smile. They looked at each other for awhile but then Miley averted her eyes when she saw that Oliver knew she was looking at him. We should probably get going. My dad is waiting for us outside. Oliver got off his bed and he walked over to Miley. He followed her outside and then he got into the back of the car with her. Oliver was sitting on the right side,Lilly was on the left and Miley was in the middle. She loved sitting in the middle because it meant she could be in close proximity with Oliver. Robby Ray started driving and soon they were on the road. They drove for a couple of hours with a few stops in between. Soon they had reached their destination. They were in Florida. This was the first stop on Miley's Hannah Montana tour. They drove to the hotel they would be staying at and Robby Ray parked the car and then they got out. They got all their suitcases out of the car and then they walked into the hotel.

They checked in at the front desk and then they walked upstairs to their rooms. Robby Ray and Oliver were sharing a room and Miley and Lilly were sharing a room. Miley slid the card in the slot and the light on the door turned green. Miley then turned the handle and the door opened. The room was really big. It had two queen size beds, a TV complete with a DVD player, a microwave, a fridge, a bathroom, and lastly it had a balcony. This is going to be so much fun Miley. I know I am so excited. Me to,so are you going to tell Oliver the truth. No what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? Don't worry Miley he will I mean did you see when we were in the car? He was totally checking you out and you didn't even notice. I mean he obviously likes you. You think so? I know so. OK good, now we should go see what my Dad and Oliver are doing. Sure but before we go you have to promise me Miley that you will tell Oliver how you feel about him sometime Tonight. Why tonight? Because if you don't tell him how you feel about him tonight then he will never know the truth. Fine I promise I will talk to him tonight and tell him how I feel about him. Good, now lets go check on your Dad and Oliver.

Sure Miley said with a hint of sarcasm. Why did I agree to this? What have I gotten myself into? I guess I just have to get Oliver alone tonight and then I can finally tell him how I feel. But, what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? Then I will ruin my friendship with him. Well, I am just going to have to be brave and tell him the truth even if it means that Oliver and I will no longer be friends. Miley excited her room with Lilly and they walked down the hall to the room where her dad and Oliver were staying. Well it's know or never she thought. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she knocked on the door.


End file.
